Amor, secretos y amistad
by noa.canedo
Summary: Beatrice Prior es nueva en Chicago, su padre ha muerto y ella en su nuevo instituto hace nuevos amigos entre ellos Cuatro quien la hará creer en el amor y también conocerá a Christina su nueva mejor amiga. Tris también guarda muchos secretos, uno es que ella es una cantante famosa pero no se lo dice a nadie pero con el tiempo sus amigos se van a ir dando cuenta que oculta algo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me llamo Noa y esta es una historia de Tris y Cuatro, pero sin faciones, se que en el resumen se habla sobre las facciones, pero he cambiado de opinion espero que os guste mi historia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Los rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana de mi habitación, despertándome. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño, me quito el pijama y me doy una ducha. Cuando acabo, me voy a mi habitación envuelta en mi toalla para vestirme, al final me decido por unos shorts , una camiseta de tiras amarillas y unas converses blancas ( ya que hacía calor), y me dejo mi pelo rubio suelto.

En la cocina mi madre prepara el desayuno para mi y para mi hermano Caleb que tiene un año más que yo:

- Buenos días- dice mi madre

- Buenos días - le digo bostezando, en ese momento mi hermano llega a la cocina.

- ¿Preparados, para vuestro primer día de instituto?- pregunta mi madre ya que nos hemos mudado de California, por la muerte de mi padre y ahora vivimos en Chicago.

- Claro - dice Caleb- yo siempre estoy preparado.

Mi hermano se parece mucho a mi madre, mi madre tiene el pelo castaño tirando a rubio y los ojos verdes y mi hermano es alto, fuerte, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes a diferencia de mi, yo soy de estatura baja, pelo rubio y de ojos azules.

Tomamos el desayuno y mi hermano cogió las llaves de su coche para ir a clase. El instituto está a pocas manzanas de nuestra casa, así que no nos da tiempo casi de dirigirnos la palabra. Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a secretaría a coger nuestros horarios y luego cada uno se dirgió a su respectiva clase.

Llego a mi clase y me siento en uno de los sitios de atrás:

-Hola, me llamo Christina ¿Eres nueva verdad?-dice una chica de pelo negro, ojos castaños y piel morena.

- Sí, yo soy Tris- le digo sonriendo, ella se sienta a mi lado y charlamos durante toda la clase, me contó que tenía novio y que se llamaba Will.

Cuando terminó la clase, nos dirigimos a la próxima y ella me invitó a comer con sus amigos y su novio ny yo acepté.

A la hora de comer, me senté con ella y sus amigos:

- Este es Uriah- dice señalando a un chico moreno y alto de ojos marrones- este es su hermano Zeke -dice señalando a un chico un poco más mayor y muy parecido a Uriah- este es Will mi novio y ellas son Shauna y Marlene y ¿Donde esta Cuatro?- pregunta Christina.

- Estoy aquí - dice un chico, alto de ojos azules.

- Y este es Cuatro- me dice Christina.

-Hola, soy Tris-le digo

-Hola- me dice él sonriendo, es muy guapo y me encanta su sonrisa- que pasa Christina te has cansado de nosotros y te has buscado a otra amiguita.

- ja,ja,ja,ja-dice Christina en tono irónico- muy gracioso, me ha parecido bien traerla, es nueva y estaba sola.

- ya, ya seguro que te quiere para que la acompañes de compras- dice Uriah bromeando y guiñandome un ojo- ya que nadie quiere, por que se vuelve una pesada.

- Mira, quién fue hablar, él que se pone pesado, cuando le gusta alguien o quiere algo- le respone Christina sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Por qué os fuisteis de California?- me pregunta Cuatro curioso.

- Por la muerte de mi padre, todo allí nos recordaba a él - le respondo con tono triste.

- Lo siento-me dice él, en ese momento veo a Caleb, con unos chicos y él me ve a mí y me saluda y yo hago lo mismo. Parece que no soy la única que ha hecho amigos y me alegro por él.

-¡AHHHHHH!- Grita Christina de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Will alarmado

-¡ Mi cantante favorita va a dar su primer concierto en Chicago, el próximo Sábado!- dice Christina entusiasmda.

- ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunta Cuatro.

- Por que tengo su aplicación, en el móvil-dice entusiasmada y todos se empiezan a reír.

- ¿Quién es tu cantante favorita?- le pregunto.

- Es Trice - me responde y yo me quedo en blanco. De repente empieza a sonar Beating heart de ¨Trice¨ de mi móvil, lo cojo y veo quién me llama y en ese momento me tengo que inventer una buena excusa.

-Chicos, tengo que responder es mi madre, querrá saber como estoy- dicho esto, me alejo un poco de nuestra mesa y cojo lallamada- ¿Si?

-Tris, soy Eric, quería decirte que te he conseguido una actuación en el anfiteatro de Chicago el próximo Sábado- dice mi manager.

Llege tarde m sólo enterar-le dice

- ah bueno eso,adios-dice colgando. Voy con mis amigos y cuando llego, toca la sirena para ir para clase así que cojo mis cosas y Cuatro y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase, ya que esta vez me tocaba con él y no con Christina.

* * *

El resto de la tarde ocurrió con normalidad, cuando mi hermano y yo ibamos en el coche cada uno contó, como le fue el día y como nos parecían los amigos que habíamos hecho.

Llegamos a casa y mi madre tenía la cena lista así que cenamos mientras le decíamos como nos había ido el día a cada uno, como hicimos en el coche Y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación. Me iba a acostar,cuando me vino a la mente el rostro de Cuatro, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?, si lo acababa de conocer, ¿Me estaba empezando a enamorar de él después de estar solo una tarde con él y de acabarlo de conocer?, y con esa duda me dormí.

* * *

Bueno de momento esto es todo, por favor dejadme reviews, quiero saber lo que opinais, y espero que os haya gustado, sé que podía aver sido un poco más largo, pero primero,quiero saber que opinais y si os gusta haré los capítulos más largos prometido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, este es mi segundo cap y ya empieza a notarse algo de cariño por parte de Tris hacia Cuatro y también irá sobre el concierto espero que os guste, or cierto siento mucho la tardanza, tenia muchos examenes y se me olvido por completo subir el cap. (Exusas, ex cusas, lo que pasa es que no te apetecia subirlo :p). Callate Rin,disfruten del cap mientras mato a Rin.

* * *

CAPÍTULO: 2

Había pasado una semana y Christina y yo eramos inseparables, en las clases que teníamos en común nos sentábamos juntas y en las otras me sentaba al lado de Cuatro,(ya que Cuatro, había repetido tercero de la ESO). Y en la hora de la comida nos sentábamos con los demás.

Hoy era Lunes, a primera hora y tocaba Mates, entro en clase y me siento en mi sitio. Al rato aparece Christina con cara de felicidad y cuando me ve, corre toda ¨happy ¨ hasta mí.

-¿Qué te pasa estás muy feliz?-le pregunté con naturalidad.

-Will ha conseguido entradas para el concierto de Trice - Dice dando saltitos delante de mi mesa, con cara de extrema felicidad.

-ah, hablando de eso no puedo ir al concierto, porque... tengo que ir a... California a cuidar de mi abuela que esta enferma y mi madre está ocupada y me ha pedido si puedo ir yo-dije inventandome una excusa.

-¿ Y tiene que ser este fin de semana?- me pregunta un poco decepcionada.

-Sí lo siento, es que de paso voy a recoger unas cosas en la antigua casa-dije fingiendo patrecer apenada, tenía que convencerla.

-valee, pero no será lo mismo sin ti-me dice sentandose en su sitio ( el que esta a mi lado derecho, ya que yo estoy en el medio)

Llega la profesora y se pone a explicarnos sucesiones, así que no podemos charlar más.

* * *

Suena el timbre anunciando la hora de la comida, así que antes de ir al comedor paso por mi taquilla a coger los libros de las clases de después de la hora de comer y dejar los de las clases anteriores. Cierro la taquilla y al otro lado me encuentro a Cuatro y eso me hace dar un pequeño salto

´-Hola rubita-me dice en plan coña, es lo que hace siempre cuando me ve y a mí no me molesta.

-Hola, me has asustado- dije empezando andar hacia el comedor y él se puso a mi lado siguiendome,

-Lo siento no era mi intención, he oído que no vas a poder venir al concierto porque tienes que ir a California- me dice con cara seria.

-Si eh... es que tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela y a por unas cosas a mi antigua casa- le digo yo también un poco seria.

-Ya veo, pues una pena-me dice con una sonrisa pícara-

Entramos en el comedor cogemos las bandejas de la comida y nos vamos a sentar en unas de las mesas de fuera,(ya que hacía buen tiempo), con los demás.

-Mira vienen juntitod- dice Uriah con cara de pervertido.

-¿Estais saliendo?- pregunta Zeke con la misma cara de Uriah, se notan que son hermanos.

-No, solo me la he encontrado cuando vení hacía aquí - dice Cuatro serio.

-Ya, ya-dicen los dos a la vez

-Es verdad- les digo.

En el momento suena mi móbil me alejo un poco de la mesa y contesto era Eris diciendome que mi madre me dejaba saltarme las clases de por la tarde para ensayar así que tuve que despedirme de mis amigos coger las cosas e irme a junto a Caleb, para pedirle las llaves del coche.

-Caleb ¿Podemos hablar'- le pregunto cuando me acerco a su mesa.

-¿Eres su novia?-me pregunta uno de sus amigos era de ojos verdes, moreno alto y fuerte.

-No, es mi hermana Peter-le respone a Caleb al chico, el cual se me queda mirando y eso me incomoda.

Nos alejamos un poco y le pido las llaves al principio no se fía mucho pero me las acaba dando así que me dirijo al aparcamiento del insti para coger el coche, es un mercedes de color gris. Me subo al coche cuando lo encuentro y arranco dirigiendome al estudio.

* * *

Hoy era viernes y como era el último día de ensayo fuimos al anfiteatro de Chicago ya que mañana era el día del concierto y me tuve que poner la peluca rosa y las lentillas verdes , por que el que tuviera una entrada vip podía tambien ir al ensayo y al parecer mis amigos tenían unas ya que vinieron a verme (pero no saben que en realidad Trice soy yo, ellos piensan que estoy camino a California).

Estaba un poco distraida y en una de las canciones me perdí lo que enfado un poco a Eric :

-¡TRiCE!-grito Eric, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, volvamos a empezar y no hace falta que me chilles-le digo a Eric yo también un poco cabreada por su actitud sé que está nervioso pero no es el único que lo está.

La música de dancing in your eyes empieza a sonar y yo empiezo a cantar y a bailar, a veces no lo puedo evitar y miro a esos ojos azules que me tienen echizada desde el primer día los ojos de Cuatro y él me mira sonriendome.

Llego a casa me ducho, me pongo el pijama y me tiro a la cama ya que estaba cansadísima del ensayo, cojo el móvil y miro los mensajes tenía 10 de Christina, 6 de Cuatro y 1 de Uriah diciendome que me gustaba Cuatro y que se notaba y ¿Sabes que?, Uriah tenía razón estoy colada por Cuatro y eso que solo conozco desde casi 2 semanas.

* * *

Noche del concierto estaba nerviosísima y el anfiteatro estaba lleno, ¿De verdad soy muy famosa?, ya que no me considero una de las mejores cantantes pensaba que las había mejores como Rihanna o Katy Perry ellas si que eran buenas cantates y no una chica de 16 años como yo.

Para la entrada inicial me puse un vestido rosa corto que le sale de atrás una especie de cola, unos tacones negros y el pelo como no suelto, empezaría con las lentas y luego cantaré las rápidas ya que no las cantaré yo sola y así doy tiempo a que preparen a los demás.

La música empieza a sonar la música empieza a sonar salgo al escenario y todos gritan de emoción.

Empiezo cantando ¨Ni un paso atrás¨, después de esa sigo con¨Desaparecer¨, despues de esa sigo con ¨Me fuí¨, luego canto ¨Te voy a olvidar¨, luego canto ¨Deshazte de mí¨, luego sigo con ¨A prueba de tí¨ y acabo las canciones lentas con ¨Beating heart¨.

Me cambio de ropa y esta vez me pongo unas mallas negras con unas botas de tacón plateadas, una camiseta de tiras rosa y salgo al escenario cuando acabo de vestirme:

-Os lo estays pasando bien -Digo por el micrófono dirigiendome al público.

-SIIIIIII!- gritan todos.

- Me alegro y ahora en esta canción me acompaña un buen amigo y es dj así que dar un fuerte aplauso a Avicii- digo contenta y todos gritan otra vez de la emoción ya que no se lo esperaban.

La música suena y canto Addicted to you, luego presento a Yandel y cantamos Dancing in your eyes, después presento a Ricki Martin y a Wisin y canto con ellos Adrenalina y por último canto Timber con Pitbull. Si os soy sincera fue uno de mis mayores conciertos.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo he prometido hacer más largo al cap y lo he hecho así que he cumplido mi promesa por favor dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones y ahora contestare a los reviews:

Dana: Gracias por tu review me ha gustado y ya he corregido los errores y como prometí este cap es más largo que el otro.

Gumi: (A este contesto yo) lo siento Rin pero prefiero contestar yo, Siento haberte hecho pensar mal de mi y ya lo he cambiado gracias por tu review.(JOOOOO quería contestar yo)

Sara: Gracias por tus consejos acabo de ver tu review, pero tranquila aunque Tris sienta algo por Cuatro hasta que se hagan novios van a suceder otras cosas antes no te preocupes.

Y eso ha sido todo sé que el concierto es un poco soso pero no sabía como escribirlo hasta el próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bueno este es el tercer cap y por lo visto hay personas que opinan que voy un poco rápido así que este capítulo va a ir un poco más lento.(HOLA, yo soy Rin, como dijo Noa esperamos que os guste el cap). Gracias Rin ahora disfruten del capítulo, ah y gracias por vuestros reviews :).

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Hoy volvía a ser Lunes a primera hora, estaba cansadísima, ya que ayer no había dormido bien. Entro en clase y me siento en mi sitio al rato, aparece Christina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola-me dice cuando llega a mi sitio-Tía, no sabes lo que te perdistes el Sábado, el concierto de TRICE estuvo genial, ojala hubieras venido.

-Sí, bueno pero ya sabes tuve que ir a California, otra vez será-le digo fingiendo lástima por no haber ido.

-Yaa, hoy te mando las fotos y vídeos que saqué, para que por lo menos puedas ver algo del conciertoo-me dice ilusionada.

-Ok-le respondo con una sonrrisa.

Ya no pudimos hablar más ya que la profesora de mates llegó y nos hizo un examen sorpresa de sucesiones, menos mal que se me daban bien por que si no ya me veía suspendiendo el examen.

Media hora después la profesora estaba corrigiendo los exámenes ya que todos habíamos acabado y quedaban 20 minutos de clase así que mientras corregía nos dejo hablar un poco pero Christina estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni hablar así que mientras me quedé pensando en lo que había descubierto el Viernes que me gustaba Cuatro. El tiempo se me pasó volando pensando en él cuando vuelvo a la realidad es cuando la profesora me llama para mirar mi examen, había aprobado por los pelos un fallo más y habría suspendido.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- me pregunta Christina cuando vuelvo a mi sitio.

-Aprobé por los pelos y ¿tú?-le respondo.

-Lo suspendí, tengo que ir a la recuperación-me dice algo triste- es que no me esperaba hoy un examen.

-Por eso se llaman exámen sorpresa porque no te lo esperas- digo yo riendome de loúltimo que dijo, y al minuto se empezó a reír conmigo.

...

La siguiente clase era educación física y esa clase también la teníamos con Cuatro pero resulta que no apareció, cosa que nos pareció a Christina y a mí raro, pero por el resto la clase se realizó con normalidad y hoy tocaba uno de mis deportes favoritos el baloncesto. Hicimos un partido de chicas contra chicos ya que eramos el mismo número de chicas y de chicos y faltaba uno de cada equipo, somos 28 en clase y en la clase de hoy eramos 26.

Al final quedamos empatados ya que los chicos eran un poco más fuertes que nosotras, pero no nos quedamos atrás y conseguimos alcanzarlos. Despés de ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa y nos fuimos a la siguiente clase Castellano,

otra asignatura que teníamos en común con Cuatro, ya que seguía sin aparecer y yo ya me estaba preocupando por si le había pasado algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta Chris- estás un poco rara.

-No,nada estaba pensando en porque no habrá aparecido Cuatro hoy nada más- le dije, en cierta parte era verdad, pero lo cierto es que estaba muy preocupada.

-Tranquila, es normal en él hay días que no viene a clase por un trabajo que tiene, pero aún así se las arregla para estudiar los exámenes y sacar buenas notas,`por lo menos este año-me dice con una media sonrrisa, ya que ella aún no sabe que me gusta, pero creo que se va dando cuenta de que me pasa algo y se lo tendré que decir.

...

Las siguientes clases las pasé un poco distraída, ni me dí cuenta de que ya había tocado la sirena para la hora del almuerzo, porque me avisó Christina si no seguiría en clase pensando en mis¨ cosas¨.

Salimos de clase y me acompañó a mi taquilla a que dejara los libros de las otras clases y coger los libros de las siguientes clases, luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería a coger el almuerzo y fuimos afuera con los demás, que nos estaban esperando.

-¿Y Cuatro?-Pregunta Will, después de darle un beso en los labios a Chris.

-No, sé no a aparecido hoy por clase- dije un poco seria.

-Seguro que tuvo que lo llamaron de Osadía para que fuera hacer una misión-Dice Uriah y cuando acaba se tapa la boca con la mano, mirandome.

-¡Uriah!-gritaron todos a la vez, algo molestos.

-¿Osadía?-pregunto curiosa y extrañada,sentándome, en la mesa, al lado de Chris.-¿Que es eso?

-Es , un grupo de personas que hacen cosas peligrosas, como por ejemplo saltar de un tren mientras esta en marcha y hacen misiones para el Gobierno-dice Zeke un poco serio.

-¿Y Cuatro trabaja ahí?-pregunto curiosa.

-No solo Cuatro, todos menos Christina, Will y tú-me responde Uriah

-Sí, pero yo me voy a presentar a las pruebas para entrar-Salta Will de golpe.

-Si tu, te presentas yo también -dice Chris mirandolecon ojitos.

- ¿Y cuando son las incrisciones?-pregumto interesada.

-En verano, el último día de Junio,- dice Marlene, Shauna y ella casi nunca hablan así que es como si no estuvieran.

-¿Te vas a apuntar rubia?-pregunta una voz detras de mí, lo que me asusta, pero me doy la vuelta y veo a esos bonitos ojos azules.

-Puede, y por cierto me has vuelto a asustar- le digo cruzando los brazos como si estuviera enfadada, lo que hace que se ría.

-Lo siento, no es mi culpa que sea fácil asustarte- y antes de que le pueda pegar de forma amistosa se aparta y se pone al otro lado de Zeke, ya que en el otro lado está Uriah.

Al poco suena la sirena y recogemos todo para irnos a las otras clases, pero cuando llegamos a clase, nuestra tutora nos dice que se cancela la tarden las 3 clases que teníamos por la tarde, por que tenían una junta y no se acordó de decírnoslo antes, así que salimos de clase y todos nos dirigimos al aparcamiento cuando llegamos mi hermano se me acerca y

-Una cosa,¿ Puede llevarte otra persona a casa ?-me pregunta un poco serio.

-¿Por?-pregunto extrañada.

-Es que tengo que acompañar a Peter al taller, porque su coche no arracanba y tuvo que llamar a la grúa y sus padres están trabajando -me dice un poco preocupado.

-Puedo llevarla yo-Salta Cuatro que estaba y está a mi lado.

-Vale gracias-le dice mi hermano, pero antes de marcharse lo mira de arriba , abajo.

-Te lo agradezco-le digo antes de subir al coche, ya que estaba enfrente del nuestro y era otro Mercedes pero de color rojo.

-No hay de qué, es un favor que le hago a una amiga-me dice en tono cariñoso y sonrriendo.

...

Llegamos a mi casa me bajo del coche y me despido de él. Entro en casa y me voy a la cocina, donde hay una nota de mi miadre diciendo que iva a llegar un poco tarde de trabajar y que había comida en la nevera, pero yo no tenía hambre así que me tome un yogur y me dirigí a mi habitación, como en la hora de la comida pegaba mucho el sol había sudado así que decidí darme una ducha.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve pero creo que por lo menos dos horas ya que parecía una pasa de lo arrugada que estaba. Miré el reloj y eran las 8 en punto y llegué a casa sobre las 6, así que estuve dos horas en la bañera.

Me pongo el pijama y me meto en cama, ya que estaba muy cansada, y antes de dormirme suena la puerta de la entrada y alguien entrando, o una de dos o es Caleb o mi madre, pero me daba igual quien fuera estaba cansadísima y así era , ya que solo me costo un minuto en quedarme dormida.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap espero que os guste y ya lo he hecho un pelín más largo y ya he ido más despacio en la historia.(Eso, eso y yo también ayudé), gracias Rin por tu colaboración y ahora responderé a los reviews:

Dana y Gumi: Gracias por vuestro review y este cap ya lo hice más largo así que no os quejeis y la historia esta vez va más despacio.

Sara:Gracias también por tu review y por tus consejos y como podrás leer la historia esta vez va más despacio espero que te guste.

Issa Vaccareza: Gracias por tu review y tranquila que voy a seguir con la historia.

Bueno esto ha sido todo hasta el proximo cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como bien sabeis este es el cap 4 ybhe decidido subirlo antes porque este finde no puedo y a partir de ahora subire el fin de semana espero que os guste disfrutenlo.(Hay partes escritas por mi, por la magnífica Rin JAJAJAJAJA, DISFRUTENLO)

* * *

Capítulo 4

Hoy era Martes y no teníamos clase, ya que los profesores tenían una reunión todo el día. Esperaa quedar con Christina , para hacer cosas juntas pero mi plan se fue a la mierda ya que Eric me llamo, para decirme que tenía que ir al estudio para grabar canciones nuevas, así que bajé a la cocina a desayunar algo , ya que aún era por la mañana.

Cuando acabé de arreglarme y de desayunar, cogí las llaves del coche y fui hacia el estudio. Llegue allí y muchas fans con pancartas estaban en la entrada vi a Eric salir del edificio y creo que me estaba buscando así que le pite con el coche y cuando me vió se subio al coche en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Por que hay tanta gente colapsando la entrada?-pregunté medio enfadada.

-Porque alguien hizo pasar la noticia de que grabarás en el estudio de Chicago y ya sé quién fue- me serio.

-¿Quién fué?-pregunté con ganas de saber quién fue el capullo.

-Fue tu amiguito de ojos azules- me respondió y yo me quedé sin habla porque Cuatro sabía mi identidad secreta.

-Sal del coche ya me las arreglaré para entrar- le digo un poco confusa.

-Vale, pero no tardes que hay que grabar-me dice sonriendo.

-Que si pesao, voy ahora-le digo soplando y él se baja del coche riendose. Cuando entra dentro del estudio cojo el móvil y llamo a Cuatro.

Llamada telefónica:

-_¿SI?-pregunta Cuatro._

_-Soy Tris era para preguntarte una cosa-dije seria._

_-Dime rubia -me dice con voz pícar_a.

-¿_Sabes quien soy?-le pregunto ser_ia-¿Sabes mi identidad secreta?

_-¿Que eres la famosa TRICE?-me pregunta y luego responde él por mí- Sí lo sé._

_-¿Como?-le pregunte confudida._

_-Tris mi misión ahora en Osadía es protegeros a ti y a tú familia, ya que tu padre murió por un proyecto que llevaba a cabo en Osadía-me dijo serio.- y primero tuve que investigarte._

_-Está bien, pero como se lo digas a alguien de nuestros amigos te mato - le dije seria y confundida a la vez._

_-Será, nuestro pequeño secretillo- y después de eso colgo._

_Fin de la llamada telefónica._

Salí del coche y me hice paso entre la cantidad de fans que tenía hasta poder conseguir entrar en el estudio y por suerte no había nadie conocido. Entré en el edificio y fui hacia el ascensor ya que el estudio estaba en la primera planta. Entré en el ascensor y pulsé el botón de la primera planta, cuando llegué salí del ascensor y fui hacia la puerta en la que ponía estudio de grabación, llamé a la puerta y un sorriente Eric me abrió.

-¿Lista para grabar?-me preguntó, mientras entraba.

-Sí, pero ¿Que canciones vamos a grabar?-pregunté curiosa.

-Pues la de Beating heart, que falta por grabar, Cola song, I need your love y Burn-me dice sin quitarse la sonrrisa de la cara.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra-dije yo entrando en la cabina para empezar a grabar, me puse los cascos y empezé grabando Beating heart. Cuaabé seguí con I need your love esta es una canción que me viene estupendamente , ya que estoy enamorada y ahora sé que Cuatro me protege, vale también protege a mi madre y a Caleb, pero aún así también me protege a mí.

Acabé de grabar Cola song y solo me quedaba Burn y después ya me podía ir a casa a descansar y a aclarar muchas cosas, ya que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío por lo que me dijo Cuatro sobre porque mi padre había muerto, pero la única manera de saberlo era entrar en Osadía y me daba igual si tenía que dejar mi carrera musical por un tiempo, primero quería saber la verdad sobre mi padre y porque información había muerto, estábamos a finales de Abril , ya que mi hermano y yo hicimos los dos primeros trimestres en California y luego murió nuestro padre y mi madre decidió que nos mudaramos en el tercer trimestre. Para mi hermano era el último año y a mí me quedaba otro y dentro de poco cumpliria los 17.

Acabé de grabar las canciones y Eric me obligó a ponerme la peluca rosa y las lentillas verdes, para saludar a mis fans y firmarles autógrafos, ya que eso es lo que hacen muchas personas famosas. Salí del edificio y me hice fotos con mis fans y firmé autógrafos, cuando estaba a punto de irme apareció Christina con los demás (incluido Cuatro, que cuando me vió me guiño el ojo), como no, ya que a ella le encantaba TRICE.

-TRICE,- dijo Christina acercándose-soy Christina, una de tus mayores fans, por no decir la mejor osea la número 1. ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo y luego sacarte una foto con todos nosotros?-preguntó Chris con cara de cachorrito y yo no le podía decir que no.

-Claro- le dije sonrriente, luego fulminé con la mirada a Cuatro, ya que habí sido todo culpa suya. Le firmé el autógrafo a Chris y luego me hice una foto con ellos, cuando acabamos Christina se desmayó y Will tuvo que cargar con ella hasta el coche y yo cuando se alejaron no pude evitar reírme si supiera que TRICE, era su mejor amiga le daría algo peor y luego me mataría por no contárselo.

...

Llegué a casa para comer y mi madre hoy también llegaba a tarde de trabajar y mi hermano parecía no estar así que cogí el teléfono fijo y llamé a una pizzeria, para encargar una pizza y en ese momento aparece mi hermano con Peter.

-Hola - me saluda- ¿Y mamá?

-Va a llegar tarde del trabjo y estoy encargando una pizza y ¿Que hace él aquí?-le pregunto extrañada.

-Se queda a comer así que mejor encarga dos-me dice sonrriendo.

-Esta bien- le respondí y a sí lo hice.

15 minutos después el pizzero llego con las pizzas le pagué y las llevé a la cocina donde Peter y mi hermano, mantenían una animada conversación por lo que ví.

-¿De que hablais?-pregunté mientras ponía las pizzas en la mesa y me sentaba al lado de Caleb.

-De nada importante - me responde Caleb.

-¿Que pasa, es que yo no lo puedo saber?-pregunté mientras cogía un cacho de una de las pizzas y le daba un mordisco.

-Tu hermano y yo hablabamos sobre las chicas que hay en el insti si son feas , guapas, quién esta buena quién no- respondió Peter pícaro mientras el cogía otro cacho de la pizza.

-¿En que categoría estoy yo?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Tris- me dijo mi hermano protestando.

- En la de las guapas y en las que están buenas-me respondió Peter, se notaba que era todo un mujeriego, no sé como mi hermano se hizo amigo, deste idiota.

-Gracias por el cumplido- le dije en plan coña.

Después de comer subí a mi cuarto y me dí una ducha y luego me puse el pijama ya que eran las 6 de la tarde y estuve 1 hora en la ducha y después me puse hacer deberes de química que los tendría que tener hechos para hoy , pero como tuvimos clase. Luego hice una reddacción de Castellano que tenía que entregar el Viernes, pero así ya la adelantaba. Acabé de hacer todo y ya eran las 9 de la noche y mi madre aún no había aparecido por casa, bajé a la cocina y cogi un yogur, y una fruta para cenar, ya que no tenía hambre y en ese momento aparece mi madre.

-Hola - me dice-siento llegar tan tarde, pero hoy, había mucho trabajo.

-Tranquila, yo ya cené así que me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada-le digo dandole un beso antes de subir.

-Que descanses - me dice mi madre antes de que cierre la puerta de mi cuarto. Me acosté en mi cama y me dormí, pensando en la última vez que había visto a mi padre con vida, antes de desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Flashback:

Mi padre estaba en la cocina leyendo el periódico, mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar hace rato. Caleb y yo estábamos tomando el desayuno y cuando acabamos, cogimos nuestras cosas y no ibamos a ir pero...

-¿Chicos os importa si os llevo yo hoy al insti?-pregunta mi padre.

-No papá para nada-le dijimos Caleb y yo a lavez.

Nos subimos al coche de mi padre y nos llevo al insti, cuando llegamos nos bajamos y le dimos un beso en la mejilla cada uno pero antes de irnos...

-Os quiero chicos no lo olvideis-nos dijo nuestro padre

-Y nosotros a ti-volvimos a decir a la vez Caleb y yo. Cuando ibamos a entrar, para ir a clases se escuchó una explosión y nos dimos la vuelta y ahí vimos el coche de nuestro Padre envuelto en llamas.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap ya es más largo que el anterior. Gracias a los que habeis puesto como favorita mi historia y a los que habeis dejado reviews y ahora voy a contestarlos:

Dana y Gmi: gracias por vuestro review y este cap si que es ya más largo y la cosa va un poquito más lenta.

Bueno pues eso es todo espero que os haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ya vamos por el cap 5 :), pero antes de nada quisiera pedirle perdón a Sara Eaton Everdeen por no contestarle a su review en el anterior cap, así que se lo contestare al final de este cap y por lo demás espero que os guste. (Hola, soy Rin jejejeje, bueno solo quería saludaros y espero que os guste el cap).

* * *

Capítulo 5

Hoy era Miércoles y por desgracia, hoy si que había clase, así que cuando mi despertador sonó, lo apagué y me levanté para vestirme, peinarme y hacer mis necesidades. Hoy hacía calor así que me decidí por unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de estas cortas que se llevan ahora de color azul con unas vans blancas.

Cuando acabé de peinarme y de vestirme y de todo lo demás, bajé a la cocina a desayunar y allí me encontré a mi hermano con el chulo de Peter, ya que al final se había quedado a dormir.

-Buenos días-,me dijo mi hermano cuando me vió.

-Buenos días - le respondí yo cogiendo un vaso y llenándolo de zumo de naranja.

-Por cierto, Peter, se va a quedar hasta el lunes-me dijo cuando estaba bebiendo y mi reacción fue escupir todo el zumo que tenía en la boca, encima de Caleb.

-¿Que pasa te caigo mal?-pregunta Peter con una sonrisa torcida en la boca.

-No es que este finde tenía que hacer algo con mi hermano, pero al parecer se olvidó-dije un poco enfadada asesinando a Caleb , con la mirada- Ya hablaremos- le digo cogiendo mis cosas, para irme al insti.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?-me pregunta Caleb desde la cocina.

-Hoy prefiero andar- dije con tono de que estaba algo molesta en la voz.

Salí de casa y me dirijo hacia el instituto, que estaba a un par de manzanas,¨Genial llegaré tarde al instituto¨, pensé. Ya tenía recorrido media manzana , cuando un coche se paró a mi lado y enseguida lo reconocí, como no reconocerlo.

-Hola rubia ¿Quieres que te lleve al instituto?-me pregunta Cuatro con una sonrisa, cuando baja la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Hola Cuatro, y ¿SI me haces el favor?- le respondí yo con un tono de súplica en la voz.

-Claro rubia, sube- me dijo sonriente.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces me subí al coche de Cuatro, el viaje lo pasamos cantando las canciones que habían en la radio y quedaba media manzana , cuando empezó a sonar Burn una de las canciones de TRICE, y como no me puse a cantarla.

...

Era la última hora de por la mañana y nos tocaba tecnología , pero el profesor tampoco apareció y al final acabaron suspendiendo las clases de esta semana, ya que al parecer se habían enfermado por una comida mala de un restaurante, ya que habían ido a celebrar la jubilación de una profesora de inglés.

Así que cogí mis cosas y me dirigí al coche de Christina, ya que habíamos quedado para estudiar en su casa hoy, bueno lo que se dice estudiar más bien para charlar.

-Hola,- me dice cuando viene hacia mi y me abraza.

-Hola , Chris-le digo y le correspondo el abrazo.

-ESTOY CONTENTÍSIMA, es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa y otro día te tocará a ti llevarme a la tuya-me dice feliz.

-Claro, pero en cuanto se vaya Peter de mi casa´le digo seria.

-Espera ¿Peter, está viviendo en tu casa?-me pregunta sorprendida.

-Por desgracia, y no se va hasta el Lunes- le dije con una mueca.

-Pero si ese tío está buenísimo, como es que no te lo ligas, además siempre te anda mirando- me dice con una sonrrisa pícara.

-Por que no me cae bien y no me gusta-mle digo a Chris seria.

-¿Pero por que no lo intentas?-me dice insistiendo-venga ve junto del y pídele salir.

-Por que me gusta Cuatro- le dije sin más.

-Espera ¿QUE?-Me pregunta con cara de sorpresa.

-Me gusta Cuatro-le dije esta vez en un susurro-y prefiero seguir teniendo esta conversación en tu casa.

-Vale, sube - hablaremos en mi casa- me dijo, con cara de¨lo estoy asimilando¨

...

Llegamos a la casa de Christina, lo primero fuimos a la cocina a comer algo, ya que no habíamos comido nada, sus padres no estaban , ya que estaban trabajando,por lo que me dijo ella trabajan juntos y siempre vienen para la hora de cenar. Cuando acabamos de comer nos dirigimos a su habitación era grande, las paredes eran de color blanco, adornadas con posters de TRICE, como no y de Five second of summer, me encantaba ese grupo, sobre todo Luke.

-Bueno a lo que estábamos-me dice Christina sentada en su cama-¿Desde cuando te gusta?

-Me gusta desde el primer día-le digo sonrojada.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?-me pregunta algo molesta.

-Por que primero. quería asimilarlo-le digo en un susurro. Su habitación era un sueño, tenía un escritoro de madera enfrente de su cama pegado a la pared, una tele y un ordenador de color blanco de marca que costaba un pastón. Los armarios eran grandes y estaban al lado de la cama tambien pegados contra la pared.

-Esta, bien no te mataré esta vez- me dice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Gracias- le dije abrazándole.

-Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo-se aparta de mi un momento y coge algo de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto curiosa.

-Ayer Cuatro me avisó de que TRICE, estaba grabando en la discográfica de Chicago y fui allí corriendo con los demás, entonces cuando bajo del estudio le dije que si me podía firmar un autógrafo y sacarse unas fotos con nosotros ella nos dijo que sí y mira-me dijo ella feliz enseñándome el autógrafo-aún no me lo puedo creer y claro al final me acabé desmayando y me llevaron a mi casa, cuando desperté, pensé que todo era un sueño, pero Will me enseñó la foto y el autógrafo y estuve saltando por toda la habitación hasta que me cansé.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaaj- Yo no aguantaba más de la risa al recordar lo de ayer, me estaban saliendo lágrimas.

-Oye, que no hace , tanta gracia- me dice molesta pero al rato estamos las dos tumbadas en el suelo, llorando de la risa- .

Cuando no podemos reírnos más ella me mira y me dice

-Siento no haberte avisado, pero lo intenté , pero no contestaste- me dice seria.

-Lo siento estaba ocupada y ayer no anduve nada con el móvil- le digo haciendo una mueca.

-Perdonada- me dice abrazándome.

El resto de la tarde , nos la pasamos viendo películas y comiendo , palomitas y hablando de lo bueno que estaba Luke Hemmings, ya que era nuestro amor platónico y al que quiero tener de verdad a mi lado en estos momentos era a Cuatro, y al momento se me olvidó de que hoy no le pregunté lo de las suscripciones para Osadía, mañana se lo llamaría, para decirle que estoy interesada, quiero averiguar , quien mató a mi padre y acabar con él o con ella o con ellos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap sé que es corto, pero el fin de semana no puedo subir y esta semana no tuve más tiendo el Próximo prometo que será más largo que los anteriores y que este, bueno agradecer a los que habéis puesto como favorita mi historia y a los que habéis puesto reviews que os los voy a contestar ahora mismo.

Dana:Gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que Gumi este mejor.

Sara Eaton Everdeen: Gracias por tureview y me alegra de que te vaya gustando.

Bueno esto es todo hasta la semana que viene :p. (ADioooooooooooos, de parte de mi la magnifica Rin jajajaajaja:p)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, sé que ,me quereis matar por no subir antes el cap pero estoy arriba de cumpleaños así que no he podido subir el cap antes aquí os dejo el cap 6 disfrutarlo.(Antes de que disfruteis el cap quería saludaros y por cierto a Noa se le olvidó decir que este cap es mucho mas largo que los anteriores se despide Rin) AH Antes de que se me olvidé este cap es un poco especial ya que también esta narrado por Cuatro.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Me despierto, gracias a los gritos de mi hermano y de Peter, miré la hora y eran las 12 de la mañana. Me levanto de mi cama y voy al cuarto de baño, a hacer mis necesidades y luego me vestí con unas mallas cortas negras y una camiseta de tiras deportiva azul , y unos tenis, me hice una cole alta, cogí mi móvil y los cascos y bajé a la cocina.

-Buenos días- me dice mi hermano.

- Buenos días - respondo- ah y gracias por despertarme.

-¿Te hemos despertado?- pregunta Peter, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta, y se sitúa al lado de mi hermano.

-SÍ, y no me ha hecho ninguna gracia que digamos-le dije borde.

-Lo siento princesa, no sabía que eras tan delicada- salta Peter burlón, mientras yo cojo unos cereales y un cartón de leche.

-No soy delicada, solo que no me gustan que me despierten y más , si es a gritos-dije mirándolo seria.

-Perdona Tris, no volverá a pasar- dice mi hermano arrastrando a Peter fuera de la cocina.

Me como el tazón de leche y cereales y salgo de mi casa para correr un poco y ahí recordé que tenía que llamar a Cuatro para las inscripciones a Osadía, una vez que haya conseguido lo que quería, (que era destruir a la persona o personas que mataron a mi padre) me retiraría de allí.

Después de correr un rato me paré cerca de un parque para descansar y menos mal que cerca, había una fuente por que si no moriría desidratada de la sed que tenía, solo a mí se me ocurre, salir a correr sin dinero para coger una botella de agua o salir a correr sin una. Bebí un poco en la fuente y me disponía a correr otra vez cuando una mano me tapó la boca y la otra me agarraba, yo intentaba gritar y pataleaba y hacía todo lo posible para que me soltara, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de pisarle el pié. El tipo soltó todos los tacos posibles y aflojo mi agarre , y así pude escaparme de él y correr hasta casa todo lo que fuera posible pero el tipo se recuperó pronto y volvió a cogerme ya que era más veloz que yo.

-Muy bien nena, yo no quería hacer esto por las malas , pero no me dejas otra elección-le Oí decir antes de que mi vista se tornara negra.

...

Narra Cuatro:

Era la una y media de la mañana y yo me encontraba en mi piso desayunando , cuando Caleb me llamó , ya que aunque no nos lleváramos bien, bien por si no encontraba a Tris y ella no respondía para saber si estaba conmigo y lo mismo le dijo a Christina.

Llamada telefónica.

-Hola Caleb, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-Dime que Tris está contigo- me responde alarmado.

-No aquí no está, ¿Por?-pregunto preocupado por si le había pasado algo.

-Es que llamé a Christina y me dijo que con ella no estaba y hace más de 1 hora que no sé nada de ella y pensé que alo mejor estaba contigo-me dijo muy nervioso y alarmado.

-¿A donde se fue?- pregunte nervioso.

-A correr y aún no ha vuelto- me dice preocupado.

-Vale tranquilo la encontraré- dije seguro de mis palabras.

fin de la llamada telefónica.

Cuando Caleb me colgó, marqué el número de Zeke, ya que debería estar en la sede de Osadía trabajando en la sección de infórmatica que es la misma en la que trabajo yo.

Llamada telefónica:

-Hola Cuatro, ¿Qué se te ofrece bro?-me pregunta.

-Zeke, necesito tu ayuda, creo que Erudición tiene Tris, tienes que ayudarme a saber donde esta-le digo desesperado.

-Espera ¿Como que Erudición tiene a Tris?-me pregunta alarmado.

-Me acaba de llamar su hermano , diciéndome que hace más de 1 hora que se fue a correr y aún no ha vuelto, tío como le pase algo o como la toquen yo...-no podía hablar más estaba preocupado y furioso, quería encontrarla, ya que ella me gusta desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Tranqui bro, tengo una idea ¿Tris tiene el mismo teléfono desde que murió su padre?-me pregunta Zeke.

-Creo qué sí- le respondo.

-Puedo intentar localizarla con el gps que le puso su padre, en el teléfono, antes de morir-me dice más tranquilo, ya que ha tenido una idea magnífica,solo esperemos, que si la tienen, le hayan tirado el móvil por algún sitio.

-Zeke eres un genio-le digo más tranquilo.

-Lo sé, espera que ya lo estoy rastreando-me dice serio- Listo, según el Gps ella supuestamente está en el puerto de Chicago.

-Ok, voy para allá, gracias Zeke te debo una-le digo siendo sincero.

-Sí me debes una, le diré a Uriah lo que pasa y que vaya también para allá ayudarte-me dice serio.

-Gracias- le digo antes de colgarle.

fin llamada telefónica.

Salí de mi apartamento con las llaves del coche en mis manos, y bajé por el ascensor. Cuando llegué al garaje abrí mi coche, puse las llaves en el contacto, antes de arrancar me aseguré, de que tenía mi pistola en la guantera y cuando me aseguré de que estaba cargada y todo, arranqué el coche salí del garaje y me dirigí al puerto a toda la velocidad posible, tenía que rescatarla fuera como fuera, no me perdonaría nada si le pasaba algo.

...

Narra Tris:

Cuando me desperté, pude observar que estaba en un almacén, atada a una silla y sangre me corría por mi mejilla del golpe que me dio el tipo en la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya la princesita se ha despertado, por cierto me llamo Max y no hace falta que me digas tu nombre por que ya lo sé-me dice el tipo. Era alto, de piel oscura, ojos marrones y era fuerte ya que tenía algo de músculo.

-¿Que quieres de mi?- le pregunto seria.

-¿Donde está la información de Osadía que escondió tu padre?-me pregunta él serio.

-Sé de que información hablas, pero no sé lo que contiene ni donde está lo único que sé que a mi padre lo asesinaron por esa información-le digo siendo sincera.

-Que lástima, por que te va ir muy mal- me dice burlón.

-No sé donde está-le digo con dureza-¿Mataste tu a mi padre?

-Sí, porque me mandaron y si no lo hacía me iba a ir mal, pero técnicamente, yo solo puse la bomba, luego explotó ella sola-me responde, como si todo esto fuera un juego, cosa que me enfureció.

-¿Quién te mandó que pusieras la bomba?-le pregunto furiosa.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-me pregunta burlón.

-Necesito respuestas, así que respndeme-le digo furiosa con lágrimas a punto de salir.

-No digas que no te lo advertí-me dice con una mueca- Eric me lo pidió.

-¡Mientes!, él nunca haría eso-le digo con lágrimas bajando por mi mejilla, es imposible que él hiciera algo así.

-No miente dice la verdad-dijo otra voz, la de Eric.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto furiosa y confundida.

-Erudición trabajaba para el gobierno, creando medicinas, haciendo experimentos científicos etc, pero luego crearon Osadía y a nosotros nos dieron de lado y gracias a la información que tenía tu pade podríamos destruir Osadía, pero claro tu padre no nos la quiso dar, es más la escondió, para que no la encontráramos y pagó por su traición, pensé que tu podrías saber donde estaba pero me confundí-me dice agachándose, frente a mí quedándose así a la misma altura que yo.

- Te creíamos como a uno más de la familia, eras mi manager, confiaba en ti, eras como mi otro hermano mayor, pero ya veo que me equivoqué contigo-le digo furiosa y triste.

-Ese es el problema que yo te veo como algo más , no como una hermana, pero al saber esto ya no querrás nada conmigo-me dice algo desilusionado.

-Eric, lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona y ahora sabiendo esto, lo único que me das es asco-le digo con dureza mientras lloro.

-Lo siento Tris-me dice triste-por favor dinos donde esta la información.

Antes de decir algo o responderle le escupí en toda la cara cosa que lo enfureció, pero antes de que me pudiera hacer algo, Uriah y Cuatro, entraron en el almacén armados. Eric se alejó de mí y cogió el arma que tenía detrás de él, los disparos empezaron asonar, mientras yo intentaba soltarme de las ataduras que tenía, pero no podía, pero entonces obsevé la figura de Cuatro, que estaba quitándome las ataduras.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta preocupado.

-Sí estoy bien solo tengo un golpe en la cabeza, nada grabe-le digo

-Juro que los mato-dice furioso

- Eh , tranquilo sí, ya veremos la forma de encargarnos de esos dos-le digo abrazandolo-ahora salgamos de aquí.

Cuatro me dio la mano y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Uriah disparando sin cesar.

-Hola Tris ¿Estas bien?-me saluda-pregunta.

-Sí, solo quiero salir de aquí-le digo más tranquila, él solo asiente y los dos empiezan a disparar hasta que tenemos vía libre para salir de allí. Cuatro me agarra de la mano, guiándome hasta su coche lo abre y entramos, arranca el coche y salimos del puerto de Chicago.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-me pregunta serio.

-No, no quiero que Caleb me vea así, prefiero ir a tu apartamento ¿Si quieres?-le pregunto tímida.

-Claro, le diré a Caleb que estabas con Shauna, que os encontrasteis y estuvisteis corriendo las dos otra hora-me dice más tranquilo.

-Gracias-le digo.

* * *

Bueno aquiíse acaba, os dije que lo iba hacer más largo y lo que se promete se cumple, una vez más gracias por todos los reviews y a las personas que habeis puesto como favorita mi historia, también os dejo aquí mi twiter para la que lo tenga si quiere ,me siga: ainhoina summer 99. Y ahora contestare a los reviews:

Dana: Sé que el anteriores fue corto, pero tienes que admitir que este ya es más largo, y por cierto en esta historia no hay yuri :p.

Gumi: Me alegro de que estes mejor y te digo lo mismo que a Dana no hay yuri en esta historia por lo menos de momento.

Nefii: Gracias por tu review y me alegre de que te guste mi historia, subo todos los sábados y si no puedo subo los jueves o los Lunes.

Hasta el próximo cap.


End file.
